shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshina
Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄, Hoshina Utau) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. Profile * Name: Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄) *'Birthday:' November 9 *'Age:' 14 (First Season) 15 (Second Season) *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm. *'Weight:' 44kg. (97 pounds) History Utau is a 14-year-old junior high student model turned singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and is Ikuto's younger sister. She repeatedly tries to win her brother's affection, and thus becomes extremely agitated when she notices that Ikuto is interested in Amu Hinamori. However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was both independent artiste (with her hit Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond", produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. Utau's voice actress in the anime is Nana Mizuki. Guardian Characters Il Main article: Il Utau's first Guardian Character that is seen is the conflict-loving, devilish girl, Il. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is so. She berates El at one point that a 'Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms' is not needed. Soon after, El left Utau, and Il actually becomes so bored that she wanted her to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. El Main article: El Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like Eru. Although Eru is pure hearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, declaring herself an "angel of love". She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Iru and that Utau was ignoring her. Eru is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. Powers Character Change Il During a character change with Il, a pair of bat wings sprout from her back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. Dia During a character change with Dia, an old-fashioned headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the manga, it seems like just diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. Utau character changes with Dia for the same reason she would character change with Il - to extract X Eggs from their owners, only the power is stronger; the X Egg will appear when they listen to Ba CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character Lunatic Charm (ルナティック チャーム). This represents the rougher, more cunning aspect of her. This transformation first appears in and Episode 22 of the anime. Appearance: As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon-theme idol; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom. It has small black stripes running down it, and has a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. Abilities: Her special move is Nightmare Lorelei (ナイトメア ローレライ), with it she sends out a massive wave of butterflies at her enemies. She can also use the Dream Trident (リリン トライデント, Lilin Trident) to fight her opponents. Dark Jewel With help of the Dumpty Key, Utau is able to transform with the X Character Dia and become Dark Jewel (ダーク ジュエル). However, because she is not Dia's owner, the transformation drains a lot of her energy and thus, does not last long. This represents her readiness and determination to not lose. Dark Jewel first appears and in Episode 29 of the anime. Appearance: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black fish net socks, a pair of boots, a pair of purple gloves, and a dark blue leather. Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called Shining Black (シャイニング ブラック) and Glitter Particle (グリッタ パーティカル). Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic Seraphic Charm (セラフィック チャーム) when she transforms with El. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing. She first transforms into Seraphic Charm in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 42 of the anime. Appearance: In this form, she wears a beautiful pink dress and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes and has angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair. It has the appearance of a ballerina. Abilities: Her special technique is Angel Cradle (エンジェル クレイドル), which allows her to purify X Eggs and X Characters with her gentle song. In Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 99 of the anime, she aids Amu and the others in Ikuto's rescuing mission and uses a new attack against a black dog called White Wing (ホワイト ウィング). Relationships Love Life Kukai Soma: Kukai and Utau shared a same competitive personality which lead them to some events, such as ramen eating contest. In episode 93, Kukai mentioned that he had hung out with her (which surprised the Guardians), hence that made Yaya, Rima and Eru suspecting a romantic relationship betweem them. In episode 102, Utau told Kukai that he was strong just to get him to move some stuff around in the office. Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister, named Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠 歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau). Utau had tried to find the Embryo to release her brother from Easter, but she never succeeded. Utau is very attracted to Ikuto and becomes extremely jealous of Amu because Ikuto shows an interest in teasing her. But now Utau had overcome her brother-complex. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Utau and Ikuto's stepfather. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto and Utau's biological father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto and Utau's mother. Friendships *'Amu Hinamori:' Utau was, at first, jealous of Amu. This was because Ikuto showed interest in her. He hasn't done that before with anyone else except her. As of episode 47, Utau begins to respect Amu and now she treats Amu as a best friend. *Tadase Hotori: When Tadase was at a young age, he used to play with Ikuto and Utau. When Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regain their sister-and-brother relationship back. Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:' Yukari is Utau's manager, they have been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. See also *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond H H H H